Meaning Of A Kiss
by xmakeitamemory
Summary: Oneshot. SerenaxDarien UsagixMamoru Serena confesses her love to Darien.. But gets confused in what she gets in return.


A/n- Well, I wanted to try a one-shot. The idea sort of came to me. Review and tell me what you think. I hope you think it's funny. If not, I'm sorry.

Disclaimer. - I don't own SailorMoon

**Meaning of a Kiss**

She stared at the phone in her hand, debating. So, so many things could go wrong.... But she punched in that number and squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation.

"Hello?" a deep voice questioned.

"Darien?" Serena questioned into the phone. "Is that you?"

"Yeah it is. .... Meatball Head?" Darien questioned.

"Ummm… Hi…." Serena trailed off. "Wanna go for a walk? Or something?"

What? Meatball head wants to go for a walk? ..... Darian, confused, replied "What? No angry tantrum at your nickname? ....Sure. Meet you in 10 minutes in the park?"

"Yeah, See you."

Serena frantically slammed down the phone, tripped over a pair of jeans on the floor in her hurry to find a new outfit.

10 minutes. 10 minutes to make myself look good. 10 minutes to get my confidence up. But why should I look pretty for him anyway? He hates me. I hated him. ....He doesn't like me, but I've got to tell him anyway. It will drive me crazy. I **know** he doesn't like me. All he does is throw insults to my face, and make fun of me. I just realized it hurts sometimes you know? It does.

Darian was left staring at his phone.

Why is she calling me? That's really weird. She even asked me to go on a walk with her. Civilly too. Why ten minutes? Oh yeah, I wanna look good… I never did that for other girls….. I've had 10 other girlfriends. I can't wait to see those baby blue eyes again… I've always loved her. Those large innocent eyes, the long golden hair…. Her lips… Those full pink lips that tantalize me, yet annoy me when insults come flying out directed to me.

Darien stared into space with a dreamy look on his face.

He did not know, and nor did Serena, what fortune would come their way that evening.

Fall colors colored the landscape. Beautiful golden, green, red, and orange leaves swirled around in the cooling air, and Serena breathed in deeply, enjoying the crisp air. She spotted a bench and sprawled herself across the bench to rest. She closed her eyes to feel the soft breeze, and the late afternoon sun lit her golden hair on fire. Her pale blue long sleeved tee rustled in the wind and Serena smiled.

Darien spotted her in that peaceful state and grinned at her oblivion. His inky black hair had been tousled by the wind, and his sapphire eyes drank in the blondes beauty eagerly.

Serena felt someone staring at her and snapped her head up in annoyance.

Her glare melted into a soft stare as she spotted Darien and started wringing her hands in her lap.

He stared right back, until Serena started hysterically laughing.

Darien reached up to itch his nose and discovered a red leaf had found its way there.

Darien glared at Serena and said calmly while brushing the leaf off, "Yes Serena? You find something funny?"

Serena just laughed all over again.

"If you wanted to tell me something, I'm here… but I wont wait forever if you keep laughing," Darien said, vexed.

Serena immediately stopped and started wringing her hands again.

"So?" Darien questioned.

"I.. I-I uh. I ….. " Serena trailed off.

Come on...

I.

tell him...

love...

Hurry up.

you.

Sqeezing her eyes shut, Serena quickly stared behind Darian and wished herself to disappear.

"What did you say Serena?" Darien looked at her with a troubled look in his eyes.

Oh god.. Oh… Oh… Crap. What to do……

Darian stared at her.

"Serena, did you just say something? Like 'I Love You'?" Darien asked again.

Please say yes, I love you too....

"I- I, Yeah," Serena sighed. Too late to pretend she hadn't said anything.

"Yeah what?" Darien a little confused asked again.

Oh.. This is so hard. So annoyting. Darien you dolt. I don't want to say it again.

"Yeah, I did say that," Serena bit out.

"SAY WHAT?" Darien said a bit more impatient.

You see, Darien was very…. Slow. He did not get it.

OH. THAT ..THAT... THAT MEAN, MEAN PERSON. MAKING FUN OF ME! ARGHH!

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME! YOU KNOW I SAID I LOVE YOU. YOU STUPID IDIOT. AAAAAARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH," Serena yelled at him almost close to tears, and promptly rose up from the bench and started to walk away.

Oh No… She thinks I was making fun of her!

"WAIT!" Darien ran after her petite figure.

He chased after her and grabbed her arm.

She turned to face him ready to scream again. ' YOU. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. I ACTUALLY MEANT THAT TOO. YOU INCONSI-" Serena was cut off.

By Darien's lips crashing upon hers.

Oh. Man.

Not even really knowing what she was doing, Serena tilted her head foward and tangled her hands into his thick hair.

"GET A ROOM!" an old lady who happened to take a rest at the bench a few feet from them yelled.

"My Lord. Why are they all so disgusting these days, just proclaiming their love for one another in two seconds and kissing right after," she muttered to herself.

Blushing, both teens broke away from each other.

"....What does that mean?" Serena asked.

"What does what mean?" Darien asked back equally confused.

Blushing, Serena stuttered, "The.. K-K-Kiss."

Smirking deviously Darien replied, "The Meaning? Of a Kiss?"

"Why, there are many meanings," Darien started, "But the meaning of the last kiss was… I love you."

And Darien swooped down to claim her pink lips once again.

And Serena wrapped her arms around him and let the setting sun color them golden.

The picture perfect scene was only disturbed by the old lady in the background who shamelessly shouted at them to go somewhere else, while the two blatantly ignored her.

:) cheesy-ness

xsophia


End file.
